heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-02-09 15th Annual NBNS Soiree
It is a sunny winter day in Queens, and the 15th Annual National Board of Nuclear Science Academic Soiree has come! Resting at the northwest end of Flushing Meadows Corona Park, the New York Hall of Science was a popular tourist spot for visitors and locals alike, and has been the home base for the NBNS Academic Soiree for the past eight years. On this bright yet cold Saturday afternoon, the museum is still open to visitors, but a portion of it has been roped off for those who have been invited (or otherwise earned passage) to the Soiree. Behind those fancy ropes, there are professors, students, members of the media and guests of high society who, for whatever reason, have decided it to be important in being there. And, of course, there are those renowned scientists whom students, professionals, and other lovers of science just want to see, much less have the dream of speaking with. Hors d'oeuvres and drinks are being served currently, and it is a time of socializing before a few keynote speakers are set to deliver their speeches. Amongst those gathered, Dr. Otto Octavius walks about with a small handful of colleagues; scientists and nuclear physicists who have come to speak, or otherwise network with other professors and colleagues. Since Warren Worthington Jr. wasn't able to come to this prestigious event, he sent his son. The last time Warren went to one of these, he ended up in a coma for a month. So, he wanted to bring some support...and who better than Kurt Wagner! He also knew that he'd enjoy the chance to dress up and go out and hobnob...even if it is all about sciencey stuff that Warren really doesn't understand. Warren arrives, close to on time, wearing a white dinner jacket with his tuxedo since it -is- a daytime event. The jacket has been perfectly tailored to allow for the pristine white wings sprouting from his back...the wings that he no longer chooses to hide. Shortly after stepping into the cordoned off area, he grabs a champagne flute from a passing server. That includes some of the StarkTech interns. Apparently, Tony...or more likely Pepper...decided it would be a valuable experience to attend and mingle with the professors and the high end scientists. Nuclear physics? Might be handy for Marissa, with her life goals, to learn more about. Of course, she's not a governor's daughter any more and her wardrobe...with her gorgeous gowns...is in Arizona. She's reduced to *shudder* off the rack, but got her hands on something simple. Simple and with the slit skirt she could fight in it at a pinch, if she kicked off the dang heels. Nuclear physics. Guy with big white wings. Guy with...big white wings. And blue fuzzy guy with tail...but he's not drawing the girl's attention as much as Big White Wings. Warren's probably more used to looks of disdain and disgust than the one Marissa's not bothering to hide as she snags a glass of juice (plenty of underage people here to cater to) and lets herself drift towards the two obvious mutants. That would be...envy. Which he probably also sees, being rich and all. But sadly, perhaps not as often. So Kurt is gauche enough to wear a black jacket, but there's no real concern there. He's of the opinion that he looks better in black than in white as white tends to really, really bring out the fact that he's blue. So, remaining reasonably close to his friend Warren, he seems at ease enough not to stick out like a sore thumb- any more than he does already. He, too, pulls a flute from a passing waiter, looking around as he does. Some of the scientists, he actually has a passing knowledge of their work, even if he's not met them in person. "That is Dr. Isaacson," and he points to one within a group to the far side of the room.. one of more than a few. "He wrote something on Quantum physics a couple of years ago that I only looked at last year.." Around the time TJ came through a dimensional shift. He chuckles and schools his tones to sound almost.. forlorn, "Couldn't understand a word of it.. beyond 'This is a paper meant to explain..'." Scientists weren't always known for their sense of fashion (or, in some cases, for thinking -too highly- of their own zany fashion choices). It seems that Dr. Octavius is to be found somewhere in between the two, for his suit jacket of brown is touched by the flair of a plaid, knit tie, one that is quite expensive but just... doesn't -look- expensive. He's also sporting a pair of glasses, the type that automatically tint when the sun comes out, which means that, with such ample sunlight floating into the museum, they are tinted -just enough- to cast a bit of a shadow over his face. Foreshadowing! There is a moment where, amidst the talk of nuclear physics and quantum mechanics, Dr. Octavius notices two decidedly remarkable people in the room; a mutant with wings, and a mutant of furry blue. "Excuse me, gentlemen," offers Otto as he makes to step away, almost being rude to those he was talking with. "There are two remarkable people I wish to speak with." It is with a broad and toothy smile that Dr. Octavius makes his way across the room, headed straight toward Warren and Kurt. It's actually been a while since Warren's gotten attention, negative or positive, for his appearance so the fact that two are now approaching, he sips at his champagne and murmurs to Kurt, "Incoming." See, he thinks they're coming to only talk to his blue friend. "I'm impressed you even read a paper like that. I think the last time I dealt with something sciency, it was in college and a requirement." Of course, a smile is given to Marissa when she drifts towards them, and then the Doctor as he also makes his way there. His free hand goes to the pocket where he's kept the invitation in case they're asked to prove that they should be there. Around his smile, he murmurs again to Kurt, "If anyone crashes this shindig and throws magic around, I'm using you as my shield." Marissa Sometimes didn't hear that. And isn't going to throw magic around. She just flickers Warren a grin. "Mr. Worthington." HIs name, dredged out of her memory. Son of an extremely rich man, known mutant. His friend? She's not sure of his name, but she offers a hand to both of them in turn. "Marissa Sometimes." The name might be familiar to those who follow the news. Especially the mutant-related news. Would certainly explain why she came over. She hasn't quite noticed Octavius yet...she happens to pretty much completely have her back to him, and her attention is mostly on the two very *obvious* mutants. "I'm German. It's expected of me to be an intellectual." After all, aren't all rocket scientists German? "Or crazy enough to try und take over the world." A casual shrug accompanies the second part of that, and at Warren's warning of 'incoming', Kurt turns about and smiles at the girl in her approach. He inclines his head, offering a greeting, "Fraulein.." and reaches for the outstretched hand to 'bow' over it before releasing once again. "Kurt Wagner." Nope.. no 'Doctor' attached to that name. "A pleasure." He can't help but notice, however, that the girl's eyes are more for Warren.. and the smile turns to a grin. "Two hops und we're home. Direct route if to your place," is murmured in return. It's the approach of the second that takes more of Kurt's attention, and he murmurs, "Und again.." before he shifts to attend the good doctor's approach. Couldn't be for the champagne as the waiter's moved on! "Ah, guten tag, mein Herr!" answers Otto, having clearly noticed a familiar accent in the words of Kurt Wagner. "Und willkommen!" Once again, Dr. Octavius offers a grin and switches back to English, if anything, for the sake of the others nearby Kurt. "I... apologize for my intrusion." He turns his head toward Warren and Marissa next, encompassing the two with a very subtle nod of his head, along with an attempt to make eye contact with each. "I couldn't help but notice your mutations." Looking now between Warren and Kurt specifically, Otto lifts a free hand and waggles a finger back and forth in the air between them. "You know, there are theories that the mutagene I presume we can blame for your little developments was actually brought to existence by mankind's foray into the nuclear sciences." Octavius cocks an eyebrow into the air in a dubious manner. "A bit ironic, wouldn't you say? Not to mention absolutely -fascinating-." He straightens to his full height, and while recognizing the potential rudeness of his sudden intrusion, he seems to cast it aside in a fit of pride. "My name is Octavius, Otto Octavius." He looks between the three then, expecting introductions from all in turn. Warren knows the surname at least, thanks to the recent mutant issues that were all over the news. He probably also recognizes the girl after a moment and his handshake might just become a bit warmer, "Ms. Sometimes, pleasure to meet you. I saw your television spot...that was a very brave thing you did." He lets Kurt have his turn at the introductions and at a brief pause, he nods in understanding at the quiet reassurance. Good. When the Doctor comes over, he also offers his hand, "No intrusion, Doctor Octavius. It's your party, after all. My father apologizes but work prevented him from coming here himself. I hope I'm a suitable substitute." At the mention of the theory on the mutant gene, he lifts an eyebrow. "I just thought it had to do with the whole 'Survival of the Fittest' and Darwinism." Warren knows the surname at least, thanks to the recent mutant issues that were all over the news. He probably also recognizes the girl after a moment and his handshake might just become a bit warmer, "Ms. Sometimes, pleasure to meet you. I saw your internet spot...that was a very brave thing you did." He lets Kurt have his turn at the introductions and at a brief pause, he nods in understanding at the quiet reassurance. Good. When the Doctor comes over, he also offers his hand, "No intrusion, Doctor Octavius. It's your party, after all. My father apologizes but work prevented him from coming here himself. I hope I'm a suitable substitute." At the mention of the theory on the mutant gene, he lifts an eyebrow. "I just thought it had to do with the whole 'Survival of the Fittest' and Darwinism." "Eh. I figured at that point either people would hate me for being a mutant or they wouldn't care about any of it. I don't think it cost me anything." Yeah, right. She was terrified in the video. She does turn to offer a hand to Doctor Octavius. "Marissa Sometimes. And I haven't studied it that much. I'm an engineer, not a biologist...although I've read quite a few of the papers." A scientific mind can at least *understand* people outside her field. To a point. Somewhat. "Danke und guten Tag, Herr.. Doktor." He's pleased, if not a little amused with the fact the academic that approaches IS German. That earns Warren a small, subtle jab. //See?// It's a good stab in the dark, and he'll be corrected most certainly if he is wrong regarding the level of education the man possesses. Kurt isn't, however, and he grins. Intrigued, he leans in a little in the explanation, the potential explanation as to mutations. "I am.. pretty certain that my family did not live near any 'ground zero' sites." Unless, of course, there were places in Germany of which he wasn't aware. "You might be able to shed some light upon that more than I could. Or.. isn't there an old theory about .. how things spontaneously appear all around the world at the same time, with no true ties?" Still, he's more than open to discussion; always willing to learn! Warren's greeting of the doctor gives Kurt the opportunity to take a moment and actually sip at the champagne that has thusfar remained untouched. Introductions all around, it seems.. A short laugh and the dismissive gesture of his free hand is granted when both Kurt and Warren offer their own viewpoints on the nature of mutants. "Don't worry, I agree with you. Believe me, every thesis I've read and every boring dissertation I've been forced to sit through did a very sad job of convincing me that the atomic sciences had -anything- to do with genetic mutations." A pause. "As for that Captain America fellow though... well, that is -very- interesting. Gamma radiation. Terrible, dangerous stuff, there." Otto takes a moment to sip at his own flute of champagne while his eyes study Kurt and Warren closely. Seems he's a bit unashamed of admitting his immense curiosity at these two. Marissa's greeting, however, suddenly takes his attention away. "And you, young lady. An engineer? You've made a wise choice, being here today. The N.B.N.S. is a great resource for any young engineering student, regardless of whether you plan to focus your studies in atomic engineering." Warren watches as the younger woman speaks about science with the...scientist. He takes another long drink from the champagne flute and looks around to see how close another server with more glasses might be. "Any radiation sounds unpleasant to me...I don't even like X-rays." His wings flick once, careful not to hit anyone nearby, however. He's fine at socializing at most events, but scientific ones? "Well," he starts after a moment's thought, "Isn't atomic engineering kind of the basis of...everything? Since everything is made of atoms?" Go High School science! "Aerospace, actually...but nuclear energy is going to be quite useful in space...if we can get the environmentalists to realize that there's already so much radiation out there a little more isn't going to even be noticed." Marissa makes a wry face at that. "And no...besides, atoms being the basis of everything is outdated. We're on to strings and Higgs Bosons now." Poor Warren. Kurt can't help but smile at the light air given to the dismissing of the theory posited regarding nuclear mutations. It's easy to like the seemingly affable Herr Doktor. "There had to be something in Captain America such that gamma radiation changed.. certain things, und left other things alone. All in all, ja.. I will agree, it is an interesting topic. What makes us.. us." Though he's pretty sure 'blue' is dominant. 'Fuzzy' over 'not fuzzy'. 'Tail' over 'no tail'. Though, there's just something in the back of his head that whispers, 'Let's not get into a family genetics discussion... or we'll find ourselves on a table..'. "Strings.. isn't that going away too? I think I saw something like that.." and Kurt lets his words trail off before he finishes the statement with 'On the Science Channel'.. "There was some question as to particles smaller then the string, if I am not mistaken, und I could be." "X-rays!" Octavious reaches over to rest a friendly hand upon Warren's shoulder. "My dear boy. Do you hate the sun? For the sunlight itself is bombarding you with radiation, even here, inside this museum!" Releasing his hand, the Doctor offers a friendly smile that borders on arrogance. "Atomic engineering is quite different from, oh, genetic or chemical engineering." He lifts a free hand, pinching the fingers together until a fist is formed. "We're talking about the splitting, or -fusing- of the atom. An old science, with still so much potential." The brief moment of subtle megalomania passes, but it's certainly there... a shadow of the future, perhaps. Fortunately there are no telepathic forecasters around, today. Marissa gathers his attention next. "Oh, the environmentalists. Their concerns are admirable, but really, nuclear physics isn't all about 'the bomb' any more. This planet only has so many resources, and if we want to sustain our current lifestyle, alternative, clean energy sources -must- be brought into focus." A flash of a smile is granted to the girl. "But, let's not talk politics today. We can leave that in the purview of our seniors." A little suggestion that, perhaps, Dr. Octavius does, indeed recognize Marissa from the television. "Perhaps you're right," says Otto toward Kurt. "But the mutagenic effects of gamma subjection, and the very natural evolution of the X-Gene, for example? Two very, very different things. One must always be careful when forcing man against nature." That last part? Otto speaks in a vague way, as if he himself may not know if he's serious, or being sarcastic. "Strings...and...Higgs...Bosons..." Warren repeats as if some of those words are just strings of sounds mushed together. He does glance as the doctor places a hand on his shoulder, "Oh, I know that the sun has radiation..." that's why they're supposed to wear sunblock all the time now. Hole in the Ozone layer and all that. He blinks at Marissa, Kurt, and then the Doctor before he drains his champagne flute and quickly trades his empty glass for a full one as the server passes. "I'm just going to stand here and look pretty." "You manage that pretty well. Like the wings." Marissa grins, although there's absolutely nothing...obviously...sexual about her compliments. She's not flirting. Then back to Octavius. "I'd rather talk science than politics any day of the week. Oh, and strings aren't particles." But.. and Kurt reaches to scritch a spot in the back of his head in confusion. String theory and particle theory. Particles.. Ah.. um.. and he barks a laugh at Warren's comment regarding 'standing there and looking pretty'. "That is usually my job." But as he's the one with the German accent? "I prefer any topic over politics." Though as Herr Doktor gets that gleam in his eyes? Perhaps science and genetics isn't the way to go either. But, looking around, the chances are good that no one will be interested in the playoffs for the World Cup. Yellow, pupilless eyes move back to Marissa, his brows rising, his hand cradling the champagne flute now. "Then I am mistaken, ja. Easy enough when I am not well versed in the subject. It is something that interests me, however." So he does read. A grin is shot Warren's way, but Otto doesn't remark on the young, winged mutant's position. "Well, I certainly hope you folks will stick around for some of the keynote speeches. I am going to be speaking about my latest experiment. In fact..." He reaches into his coat for a notepad and a pen, and begins to scribble their names down upon it. "I am going to personally extend an invitation to each of you. The Hall of Science here has graciously permitted me to use their space in a public demonstration of it. I would hope you all could come." Two more pages of the notepad are torn free, each with dates on it. One is given to Marissa, the other to Warren and Kurt, since they seem to be here together. Another flash of his eyes. "I promise, it will be -quite- impressive." Warren smirks a little wryly, "Thanks, Ms. Sometimes. I appreciate what Science does, but I'm afraid I'm not all that well-versed in it. Business, sure. Not so much all of this." And he'll leave it at that. The doctor's invitation gets a raised brow, "Is this today?" he takes the paper and looks at it briefly before he places it in the jacket pocket next to the invitation. "Thank you...and I think we will stay for some of the speeches..." assuming he can understand some of them. Marissa Sometimes takes the invitation and tucks it into her purse. "Assuming I'm free, I'll be there." She does rather have other commitments...although she's not sure about keeping them as separate as they are. It wouldn't take much to put a few things together. "And business...I'm lousy at business. If I ever get rich I'll have to hire somebody to handle that kind of thing." And woe betide the candidates, given who she's likely to compare them to. "I will very much enjoy listening to them," Kurt responds. Guess Warren is staying! At the offer of the personal invitation to the demonstration, he cranes his neck to see what is written on the piece of paper as it's handed. "That is very kind of you, Herr Doktor." Though, that gleam in the man's eye does give him just a little pause. But, balancing 'nothing ventured, nothing gained' with 'curiousity killed the cat', the blue elf lands squarely in the former rather than the latter, and he nods, interest filling those yellow eyes. "Can you give us a hint as to what the subject matter will be?" "Please. Call me Otto," says Octavius. He's about to excuse himself then, when the furry blue one goes so far as to ask him about his experiments. It gives him pause, but that gleam in his eye grows into an earnest smile. He leans in closer to the three, his voice dropping from its boisterous nature into a tone reserved just for them. "I have developed the ability to create a nuclear fusion reaction, without all of the muss and fuss of a gigantic processing facility." He looks between the three of them, speaking in riddles now. "The power of the sun, in the palm of my hand." As if that was explanation. Apparently, Otto Octavius is one of -those- scientists. You know, the showy ones with a flair for the dramatic. "Well, Ms. Sometimes, I would be happy to offer you recommendations or help when that day comes," if anything, Warren can be charming. It's a party...better than talking about science that he doesn't really understand. He looks between the others and frowns some at Otto's quieter revelation about his newest experiment. Leaning in to continue the conspiratory moment, he asks softly, "Isn't that kind of dangerous? Radiation notwithstanding?" Marissa Sometimes grins. "I think I probably have it covered. I have to survive college first...and get the money to. The stupid financial aid office...apparently, just because I'm emancipated, doesn't mean parental income isn't counted." She makes a face. "I'll work it out somehow." "Nuclear fusion reaction," Kurt repeats, his brows rising. "Wirklich?" Really? "How would.." and the same question is raised by Warren. "Ja.. what he said." Though he'll leave the rescuing of Marissa in terms of her scholarships to his friend. The one with the money. Holding up a three-fingered hand, not the one holding his still half-filled glass of champagne, he shakes his head. "I can wait for your presentation, Herr.. Doktor Otto." "Normally, yes," answers Otto. "Quite dangerous, without the proper control methods. Of which..." Otto reaches up to tap at his temple. "Well. You'll have to wait for my presentation to see -that-." Warren offers his champagne flute to Kurt to hold so that he can reach into a pocket. When going to soirees, he always carries his card case with him. A business card is pulled out and offered to Marissa, "Go to our website and take a look under 'Community Outreach'. Worthington Industries offers various scholarships to those who apply. Just shoot me an email when you do and I'll make sure your application goes through the first round of screening. I can't promise more than that, but it will up your chances by a significant amount." He then nods to Otto, "I look forward to seeing that then. Could be quite interesting..." and he may have to look for some Science Channel programs to brush up on the subject before he goes. "Ja.. without the proper control?" All Kurt can see before his eyes is a rather.. remarkable boom. "Und I figured that I would have to wait, but now, I will be that much more keen to hear of it." He's actually looking forward to it. How could it be dry and boring? Taking another sip of his champagne now, Kurt gives his friend a little more attention, and reaching out, touches his friend on the arm. "We should find a seat for when the speakers begin." He lowers his voice, "After Herr Doktor, we can go if you like." Or, stay and shmooze a little more. Inclining his head to those gathered, Kurt does finally finish his glass and sets it upon a passing tray before turning about. Though, he does offer a quick, curt bow to those gathered. "A pleasure, Herr Doktor, Fraulein Sometimes.." and he does just that.. go find a seat to listen to some of the addresses. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs